Where Our Hearts Go
|image = Reality (2).jpg |band = XO-IQ |runtime = 3:21 (ITunes) |episode = The Mirror Reality Bites |album = Tomorrow is Ours |previous = We Doin' It |next = Gratitude / Misfits |video = }} is a song sung by XO-IQ. It was officially known as an XO-IQ performance. It has been released on iTunes and was featured in the episode The Mirror and Reality Bites as a promposal. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics Corki Mhmm yea *chuckles* Is this mike on? Check check check Some love only happens one time Stand up you gotta let that love shine What am I gotta tell ya? He makes me go Jodi So hot Like wasabi in a heat wave (Hey!) He rocks Spins me like a hurricane What am I gotta tell ya? He makes me go Corki Oooo oooo oooo oooo (hey) Oooo oooo (hey) Baby come hold me Wait wait I’m just getting started here All (Chorus) From his sneakers to his hair He's like superman I swear, And it's YOLO in the air We just fall where our hearts go It's the little things he does, Getting fancy just because Am I crazy with this love? We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) (mmm hmm) Corki Hold up, got me feeling so brave Oh yeah, he kinda just gets me... He kinda just gets me He makes me go Sun Hi Woah oh When we shake it we don’t hold back Woah oh Yeah I kinda like that (Yeah, I kinda like that) What am I gotta tell ya? He makes me go Corki Oooo oooo oooo oooo (hey) Oooo oooo (hey) Baby come hold me Whoa whoa I’m not done yet All (Chorus) From his sneakers to his hair He’s like superman I swear And it’s yolo in the air We just follow where are hearts go It’s the little things he does Getting fancy just because Am I crazy with this love We just fall where our hearts go (Yea Yea) We just fall where our hearts go (Yea Yea) We just fall where our hearts go (Yea Yea) We just fall where our hearts go Sun Hi Alright here we go S-U-N Hi Listen, I'm thinking I love the thought of you More than I could love so many things, I'm telling you It's so crazy to think (Hey!) I don't need a millionaire, I just want a boy who cares (uh huh) He's all that, The bestest dude, and that's a fact Jodi I love your mind I love your style I love your groove I love your smile I love your mind I love your style I love your groove I love your style Sun Hi (acoustic style) From his sneakers to his hair He’s like superman I swear And it’s yolo in the air All We just fall where our hearts go (goooo) It's the little things he does, getting fancy just because (fancy just because) am I crazy with this love? (am I crazy) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) (We just fall where our hearts go) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) (We just fall) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) (yeah yeah yeah) We just fall where our hearts go (Do Do) We just fall where our hearts go. Trivia *This is a song in Season 2 of Make it Pop. *This song was played as Jared makes his promposal to Corki. *This song is one of Dale's favorite songs of Season 2. *This song is one of Megan Lee's favorite songs from Season 2 along with Situation Wild. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2016